fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
ColorLoad: Claus Edition
This is non-canon to the ColorLoad series. Prologue Once upon a time, there were two gods named the God of Color and the God of Greyscale. They constantly fought over whether the world should be colorful or grayscale, and for thousands of years no one won. The Illuminati Master heard about this and brainwashed both of them into falling in love. What resulted was abominable babies named Koloro, Kontrast, Tommy (what he said he wanted to be in this fic), Claus, and several Greyscale Humans. The Illuminati Master captured Kontrast and made him their new leader, but the God of Color and the God of Greyscale didn't notice this because they were too busy making out. Koloro, Tommy, and Claus decided to run away from home because all their parents did was make out. The Greyscale Humans stayed with the Gods and they have no relevance to this awful story. Koloro eventually became the amazitabulous hero of this fanfic, Claus became an idiot, and Tommy existed. Chapter 1 One day Koloro woke up in the box she lives in and saw that the entire word was greyscale. The sky was white, the grass was light grey, and even her hair was grey. "Claus, Tommy, wake up you idiots! The world is greyscale!" Claus and Tommy woke up, and noticed that Koloro was telling the truth. Claus said, "The Illuminati Master must have done this! He is the one who brainwashed the God of Color and the God of Greyscale!" Koloro replied, "We need to investigate. We should remember where The God of Color and The God of Greyscale are, as we only ran away a few months ago." Koloro, Claus, and Tommy ran back to the house of The God of Color and the God of Greyscale. Along the way, Koloro met a hot boy around her age named Sketch. When they first met, it was love at first sight. They made out the second they met and they eventually had a successful family with several kids. I hope you can tell which part of this is a lie... Sketch had a magical paintbrush called Pincelle, which can be used to restore color to stuff. (Idc if Pincelle doesn't actually do this in Paintverse). Koloro saw a trail of color behind Sketch, and Sketch was colorful as well; the blue to his shirt and pants had been restored, and the rainbow on his brush was as vibrant as anything. Koloro punched Sketch in the face and knocked him out. Koloro then proceeded to steal Pincelle from him. Koloro ran around with Pincelle, carelessly painting everything in her sight. Claus and Tommy snuck away from her and ran to the house of the God of Color and the God of Greyscale. Right when they opened the door, they saw the God of Color's dead body. The God of Greyscale told them, "The God of Color isn't actually a god. He is just pretending to be a god, and went under that alias. That explains why he's dead. I'm actually a god, though." Claus and Tommy were shocked to hear that their mother, the "God" of Color, had died. The God of Greyscale said, "The Illuminati Master sucked up his powers and then killed him by throwing a chicken at him. The Master now has color abilities. Who cares if he isn't a god, he still has those powers." Category:Fan Fiction Category:ColorLoad